


Cuddles for Sleep

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Amity didn’t sleep very well and her girlfriends remedy that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Cuddles for Sleep

Amity’s day had not been the greatest. In fact, it was far from it. 

She hadn’t gone to bed until late last night so she woke up late as well, which meant she had to skip breakfast, she was almost late to her first class, she didn’t have any classes with either of her girlfriends that day, she had a student council meeting during lunch so she couldn’t see them then either, and she had been so tired in the rest of her classes that she couldn’t pay attention to the material. So, all and all not a banner day. 

School had just finished, and Amity was at her locker, grabbing the books and papers she would need to complete her homework for the night. 

She was done grabbing everything and closed her locker when Luz and Willow, her amazing girlfriends, rounded the corner. They were able to spot her first and came running up to her. 

“Hey Ami!” said Willow, coming up beside the girl and wrapping her arm around Amity’s waist. 

“Hey guys,” said Amity, turning towards the two girls. Luz took in Amity’s appearance with a look of concern written on her face. 

“No offence princesa but you look a little rough. Are you feeling ok?” she questioned. Willow turned to take a good look at the girl as well and noticed what Luz was talking about. 

“I didn’t sleep very much last night but I’m fine,” answered Amity, waving off their worries. 

“How much did you sleep?” asked Willow. 

“Um... around three hours I think,” Amity said after a moment of thinking. Luz and Willow looked at her in shock while she regarded their shocked faces with confusion. 

“Ames that’s not enough sleep,” scolded Luz lightly. 

“It’s okay you guys. I feel perfectly fine,” she countered, trying, and failing, to suppress a yawn. 

Willow leveled a look at her girlfriend, shaking her head. Amity in turn glared at Willow for not believing her. 

“Ami you can’t do things like that. We care about you and as your girlfriends we’re telling you to stop it,” Willow said. “Now come on, we’re going to my house and you’re going to take a nap whether you like it or not.” Willow grabbed Amity and Luz’s hands and pulled the both of them out of the school building. 

They arrived at Willow’s house about ten minutes later, walking through the front door and then upstairs. Willow’s dads, John and Alex, weren’t home so they went through the house undisturbed. After they came upstairs the three girls entered Willow room. 

Amity gazed around and took a deep, calming breath in. She had always liked Willow’s room, far more than her own to say the least. The walls were painted a light cream color, huge windows with white curtains and tons of plants on the sill lined one wall, her white desk was pushed up against another wall and her bed was pushed up against the other. The room always made Amity feel at peace and happy. 

Speaking of the bed, Willow guided her towards it. Amity sat down on the edge of the mattress, with its sky-blue sheets and pale green pillows. Luz sat next to her and then promptly pulled her into a laying position, wrapping her arm around Amity’s shoulders. 

Willow walked to the other side of the room, drawing the blinds shut and plunging the room into darkness. Then she walked back over to her bed, her socked feet padding across the carpeted floor. Finally, she lay down on the other side of Amity, wrapping her arms around Luz and Amity’s waists. 

“What are you two doing?” she asked. 

“Making sure that you sleep,” Luz mumbled into Amity’s hair. 

“This is totally unnecessary,” she responded, still trying to suppress her yawns, which wasn’t work. 

“Sure it is,” said Willow, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

“You two are insufferable,” Amity complained through a yawn, subconsciously snuggling closer into Willow’s front. Willow gently placed a kiss on the back of her head as Amity slipped out of consciousness. 

Luz smiled at Willow, glad that they had succeeded in getting their girlfriend to sleep, before the two of them snuggled closer to Amity and fell asleep as well.


End file.
